Yue and Julian Switched!
by Gonzo13
Summary: How would a guardian react if he was forced to take the place of a high school student? How would a high school student react if he had to use magic to protect a girl from the forces of evil? READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on the American version. So please don't bash it I know both versions I just chose this one because it was easier. So enjoy!

Warning: I have a WEIRD style of writing; I don't go into detail that much I just leave it to the imagination.

YUE AND JULIAN SWITCH!

Sakura flew over Readington looking for the Star card that had decided to misbehave. It wouldn't have done that if Kero hadn't had tried to stuff a peep down its throat but oh well at least he was helping chasing it. Yue followed them as he was Yukito when the whole mess had started at Sakura's house.

"Sakura I see it!" Kero shouted pointing down at her school. "Right!" shouted Sakura swooping down in the courtyard. Kero and Yue followed. Landing on the ground Sakura approached it slowly. "Come on Change! Everything's gonna be okay! Kero didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura hollered out at the card who was a few yards away. The Change hissed and started to back up. Sakura" It'll be alright! I'll be sure to give Kero a big lecture and he will be punished! "

The Change Card, Unsatisfied, charged at them and ran past Sakura and Kero approaching Yue. It leaped over and collided into Yue who landed on the ground and held it down. As Changed squirmed around Sakura and Kero ran over to Yue who was struggling trying to calm it down.

"Is it alright?!" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face. Yue nodded still holding it. "Yes I think so---o!" A wave of energy bolted through Yue's body and for a moment he had an expression on his face as if he was being stabbed in the stomach. Sakura screeched and Kero jumped. "YUE!" Sakura pulled out another Star Card and waved her wand around. "SHEILD!!! SURROUND CHANGE!" she shouted activating it's power. The Change began to glow red as it leaped out of Yue's arms and took off.

Kero was about to run after it when Sakura stopped him. "No Kero…Let Change calm down for a bit until it feels ready…Right now let's worry about Yue….YUE!!!" she turned around and saw the guardian lying unconscious on the ground. Sakura and Kero ran over to his side.

"Yue! Yue are you alright?! Oh No! Please say something! YUE!" Sakura cried out shaking Yue's shoulders to wake him up. "Yue come on man make some noise! Please be alright!"

Yue's eyes began to move and slowly open. He sat up and looked over at Sakura. "S-Sakura?" he said in a voice more innocent than usual. "YUE! You're all right!" she said hugging him. "Yue? What do you mean?" he asked in a tone way too familiar. Sakura let go and looked up at him. "OOOOH NO!!!!!" Kero cried with his jaw dropped.

"Sakura? Oh! Hey Kero! Yue told me about you!" Yue said smiling.

"AAAH! IT SMILED! GET IT AWAY FROM ME ITS CREEPY!" Kero shouted turning into his false form and hiding behind Sakura. Yue smiled and giggled but then gave an innocently confused look. "Sakura? What am I doing here anyw…." He stopped talking as he noticed the strange outfit he was wearing. He reached back to scratch his head and felt the long hair that went down the ground. A look of horror came across his face. "I …I…I'm not…Me… am I?" he asked turning to them.

"Julian I can explain everything! Yue was holding down one of the Star Cards a-and we kind of..." Before Sakura could finish giant wings enclosed and the magic circle appeared and the wings opened again revealing Julian.

"Cerberus what just happened?" asked Julian only it was Yue's voice that was coming out of the mouth. Julian gave a grumpy look and crossed his arms. "AAAH! THIS IS TOO WEIRD! IT'S SCARY!" Sakura shouted. Sakura pulled out her phone and dialed Madison's number. "Madison? We got a biiiiiiig problem…" she sighed.

Madison had her video camera on filming the moment of silence that had been taking place in Sakura's room.

"Julian has school tomorrow I hope you know that…" Kero stated looking up. Both Sakura and Yue nodded. (Yue is still in Julian's body)

"Should we tell Tori?" Madison asked looking up from her camera. Sakura shook her head. "No! If Tori finds out what we'll he think of all this? He would get mad! I know how he is." She said in a slightly panicky tone. "She's right I saw the look he gave me when he knew I wasn't a stuffed animal…It wasn't pretty." They all looked over at Yue who had a stressed look on his face.

"……..So I guess this means…I have to go back to school…." He mumbled. He thought he had gotten out of the Hell-Hole hundreds of years ago when they still lived in Hong Kong. But lucky him would get a chance to experience the whole nightmare all over again.

That morning Yue heard a huge loud beeping sound in Julian's room. It was his alarm clock. Yue looked up. "Wha?" he saw the red numbers flashing in the black box. Counting on his fingers he finally realized that this was the time Julian would get up and get ready for school.

Yue groaned and got up and walked over to Julian's closet. He opened the door and saw a bunch or organized outfits and uniforms all folded and hung neatly in the closet. "Feh…This kid has way too much time on his hands…Organizing his closet…Pfft!" Yue mumbled to himself as he pulled out what looked like the uniform that Julian wore. Stepping outside partly dressed, (His tie was over his neck instead if tied to it.) Yue looked around; Praying to God that Sakura would look for the Change card and find it soon. A familiar voice darted from behind Julian's house. "YO! Julian!" Yue turned around to find Sakura's older brother. Standing still, Yue lifted an eyebrow. "Oh hey you…TORI! Yes Tori now I remember." Tori stopped his bike. "You feeling alright Julian? You seem different." Yue gave a confused look. "Yeah I'm just having trouble seeing…I knew it was you because of the voice…" Yue said tapping his head.

"Well duh that's because you don't have your glasses on…" Tori said pushing on the kickstand.

"Glasses? Ah yes I had forgotten!" Yue said running back into Julian's house. He ran back to Julian's room and found where he had put them the night before…Or more like where he had thrown them because he was so tired. He looked in the corner by the nightstand and grabbed them. Looking in the mirror he put them on and took them off and then put them on again and took them off with an expression of wonder on his face. "My GOD this kid is blind!" he said to himself.

"Julian! You ready?!" Yue looked back into the mirror. He knew Tori was a sharp human and could notice anything even without magic. If Yue was going to pull this off he had to think back and remember the steps of Julian's routine. Clearing his throat he tried to make his voice higher and more cheery sounding even though it killed him.

"YEAH I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Yue rolled his eyes and sighed at the pathetic attempt he had just made. "This is going to be a loooooong day…" he mumbled to himself.

Being Julian was much more difficult than Yue had predicted. First he had to play soccer with Tori. This is what sparked off the list of troubles for the poor moon guardian for the day.

"Alright Julian you take defensive this time, since you were on offense last time." Yue nodded thinking he knew what Tori were talking about. At this point he had not really paid attention to what happens in a game of soccer and he would soon find out that what he thought of "Defense" was way more different than what the others meant. They all clapped (except for Yue who had no idea what the point was) and ran out to the field. Yue ran into the middle of the field and looked around. "Time out!" Tori yelled at the reff. He ran over to Yue. "Julian what are you doing? You're on defense go protect the goal…" He whispered pointing in the direction that he was supposed to be standing.

"Ooooh…Oh!" Yue quickly ran over to the spot and stood still. As the whistle blew he watched as he saw several boys kick a ball around and pass it to each other. Looking towards the fence, he some high school girls cheering and watching the guys play. He noticed that some of them were looking at him waiting for him to do something.

Yue winked at them with a smirk on his face and they all flushed red and started to giggle.

"Julian! Look out!" Yue looked back and saw one of the players on the other team heading strait for him with the ball. "Right…Defend the goal…" Yue thought to himself. Right when the player came into range Yue made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

"OH GOD!!!!" The player fell to the ground and the reff blew the whistle. "Time out! What in the world are you doing?!"

"Defending the goal…" Yue replied simply. He looked over and saw Tori running towards him. "Julian what happened?!"

"Um…" Yue mumbled looking over at the injured player. All the other players were glaring at him except for the goally who was laughing his butt off.

"Julian what is wrong with you?!" Tori yelled. Yue looked away as if to pretend he didn't do anything. Tori grabbed him by the arm. "Sorry I'll talk to him it won't happen again." Tori replied to the reff and dragged Yue off the field.

"What was that?!" Tori asked once they were near the school entrance.

"He was running towards me and you sa.."

"Have you lost your mind?!" Tori asked interrupting. Yue was about to say something but then forgot.

"Grrr never mind second period is about to start we'd better get to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A/N: Those of you who read the first chapter now understand my techni-Q yo! So enjoy the second chapter which takes place second period!

Tori dragged Yue (in Julian's body) over to his desk and sat him down. Plopping in the desk next to him Tori looked over at Yue who had his arms crossed and eyes fixed on the board with a blank expression. "Something is not right here…What's going on?" Tori asked himself.

"Alright class I have some great news! We have a new student from…" he turned to the new student who whispered it in his ear.

"Oh that's right! South America! Her name is Lita Ramirez. Please welcome her to Readington everybody!" Lita smiled. Tori shrugged and took out his homework from the day before while Yue was checking out the new girl. She was darker than everyone else. Not to mention the fact that her eyes were almost black…But it wasn't so much the look that caught his eyes he felt a sense of energy from her. Ever since Tori had given his magic to him, even Julian would be able to sense it. (But Julian was too dense he usually thought he just had the chills) Not that this girl felt that powerful. He watched her as she sat down on the other side of the room in the back.

Meanwhile Sakura had the day off since it was parent teacher day. She spent the whole afternoon looking for Change. "Kero I can't feel it anywhere! You'd think it would have come back by now!" Sakura said with a worried look on her face as the "Fly" wings on her back faded and she landed on the ground.

"Well Change is a very panicky card it may take awhile before it gets back to normal. Don't worry Sakura it'll be alright c'mon let's go get some Ice Cream." Kero replied with casualty in his voice.

"Kero, how can you think about sweets at a time like this?! We got to get change back or else Yue will continue to be trapped in Julian's body!" Sakura said panicky.

Kero shrugged. "Well Yue's responsible….When he needs to be. He's also sharp I bet he knows Julian like the back of his hand!"

"Really Kero?" Sakura asked.

"……Actually…." Just before Kero could reply Sakura's cell phone began to ring. Picking it up, she turned her wand back into a key.

"Hello?" Li's voice could be heard on the other line. "Sakura? Have you found Change yet?"

Sakura sighed. "No….It's still missing! I hope nobody….Kidnapped it!" Sakura's face grew warm with worry.

"That's impossible! Only another magician with equal power could do that!" Li said on the phone. Kero heard this and flew up. "Not necessarily, a spell can be cast to keep one captured but if that person were discovered they could easily be stopped. If Change was taken, we would just have to find the person responsible." The teddy bear explained. Sakura began to sulk. "Oooh…This is all my fault! If I would have gotten Change when the time was right…" Kero interrupted. "Nah don't blame yourself kiddo, this just means that Yue will have to last a little longer being Julian…"

Yue watched the clock trying not to fall asleep. He just sat there with his arms crossed and began to blink hard and shake his head slightly. "Julian Star is there a problem?" Yue turned his head calmly. "I'm sorry?" he asked stretching. Tori looked up from his assignment.

"You haven't started on any of your work…" the teacher exclaimed. Yue looked down at the paper that had been passed to him. "Ah…." Yue mumbled looking at the problems. He looked back up. "And since when did they start putting letters in with the problems? I thought this was Math not English…." He said in a sincere tone. The class began to snicker and Yue looked around confused. Tori squinted and Lita began to giggle. "Mister Star would you like detention?" A student in the back mocked "yes!" and Yue quickly turned around as the class snickered. He glared at the kid for a second and then turned around. A crumpled up piece of paper hit him on the head and he stood up.

"JULIAN STAR! Calm yourself down!" Yue's mouth dropped open and he pointed over to the kid in the back. "Let it go and start your work!"

"Ass…" Yue mumbled. It was very unlike both him AND Julian to curse but either way the teacher heard it.

"Enough! Julian! Wait out in the hall until class is over!" Yue looked up at the teacher and sighed and walked out into the hall and shut the door.

After witnessing Julian standing up for himself, Tori finally had an idea of what was going on. "Sir may I please use the restroom?" The teacher nodded and Tori got up and walked out into the hall. There he saw Julian standing there with his arms crossed and eyes closed leaning against the wall.

"…Yue?"

Yue's eyes popped open and began to dart from side to side. Coughing and doing his crappy voice imitation of Julian he looked up. "Tori? What are you talking about?"

Tori walked close up to him. "You're acting like…Well Yue. The Julian I know would never act like that in class and not to mention the fact that he can do math."

"I can do math too! I can add, subtract and multiply which is all one really needs to know in life!" Yue spouted off in his normal moody tone.

"So it is you…I bet Sakura had something to do with this…" Tori said smiling. Yue sighed. "Actually it was Kerberos's fault…However it doesn't matter. I should only remain like this for the rest of the day."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yue shrugged. "Oh reasons I don't feel like listing. Look all I need you to do is make sure I don't do anything idiotic…"

Tori nodded. "Yeah I guess I can do that for you. Just remember one rule, don't do what you would do in Julian's situations."

"I believe I can remember that." Yue replied.

Tori walked back into class and shut the door.

A/N: CAN Yue control himself in high school situations? Does the new transfer student have anything to do with Change disappearing? Will Yue and Julian ever get to switch? What harsh tests will both be put through in their situations? Will I ever stop giving away events in the next chapter? Tune in next time on Yue and Julian Switched!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

For Yue, the rest of the day wasn't easy, but luckily he and Tori had the same classes together. In Home Economics Class, they were to cook which didn't bother Yue; the problem was he just wasn't GOOD at it while Julian was a pro! Through the whole day Yue kept grabbing Tori by the arm and dragging him over to where he needed help.

Lunch time rolled around and it was time for Julian's meal. Tori sat there and glared at Yue who stared back at him and then down at the food.

"Go on! Eat! Julian needs it!" Tori said looking around.

Yue scratched his head. "So how do I ...Uh…?"

Tori sighed and looked up. "Just put it in your mouth and swallow!" Yue pushed his glasses towards his eyes with his finger and looked around. He reached for an apple slice and put the whole thing in his mouth and tried to swallow but began to choke.

"You idiot!" Tori quickly ran to the other side of the table and pumped the apple slice out. Yue sighed with relief. "Eating sucks…" he mumbled.

"You have to chew first! You can't just garble it! Now try again!"

Yue blew some hair out of his face with a grumpy expression on his face. "Fine…" He reached for another apple slice and bit off half and began to chew funny as if he had peanut butter in his mouth and then swallowed. He looked up at Tori who was snickering at the sight.

"Are you laughing at me?" Yue hissed.

"You bet I am! What was that?!"

"Eating is hard!"

"I guess you aren't all just magic and mystery!" Tori began to laugh some more while Yue quietly reached for the plastic spoon and dipped it in the chocolate putting and flicked some in Tori's face. Tori immediately stopped and wiped some off and looked at Yue, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. (Seeing Julian do this was weird for Tori)

((Note: I have a secret food fighting part in this story but I don't know weather to put it in or not if you would like to read it message me but I'm leaving it as a deleted scene for now.))

After school (and after Yue's detention) Sakura and the gang met up at where they had last seen Switch in costumes that Madison had made for them. She stood aside videotaping their conversation. Yue was still in Julian's body.

"Well earlier today, me and Sakura came to the conclusion that Switch has been taken." Kero said sternly. (He was in his true form.)

"That's impossible, the cards have a conscience and they would be able to sense danger." Yue stated.

"Yeah, but if that were true wouldn't change have come back by now?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yeah that's the thing, unless this person has used a shield of some sort to cover their aura and is keeping Switch captive or under control. This enemy must be very powerful. Has anybody else noticed anything strange lately?" Kero asked.

"No…" Li stated. Sakura shook her head at Kero. Yue had a deep look on his face. Everyone looked at him. "

"Yue, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't think it was significant…But in your brother's class there was a new student today who had an energy coming from her. However it didn't seem to be that powerful."

"She might be just a pawn of the enemy." Kero replied.

Li turned to Sakura, "If this person has taken one card chances are that they are after the others too. So we'd better get started on Julian's training."

Sakura nodded and looked up at Yue. "Um Yue we need you to transform into Julian." Yue closed his eyes and looked down. His body began to hover and a pair of wings surrounded him and enclosed him and when they opened, Yue's body appeared with his angelic wings, long silver hair and white Chinese outfit. Then the moment was ruined when his eyes opened and he looked around and said "AM I BACK TO NORMAL YET?" (The gang all tripped)

Julian's training had begun. It all started with flying. "HOW DO I FLAP MY WINGS?!!!" Julian whaled.

"Just pretend it's like another body part! Try flapping your arms and your wings will naturally act along with them!" Kero shouted. Julian flapped his arms and ran in circles. Madison videotaped and turned to Kero. "Does that really work?" she asked. The lion chuckled. "No I've just always wanted to see Yue do it!"

Flying was a bust. So Sakura decided to skip it and have Julian try to summon up the crystal blades.

"Alright Julian…Concentrate your energy to your hand!" Sakura said. Julian held out his hand and closed his eyes. A blue sphere appeared over his hand but no blades.

"Why don't we try hitting something with your energy?" Kero asked. Julian Nodded and pointed the sphere he summoned towards a tree and swung it like a baseball. It slowly floated over to the tree and gently popped like a bubble. Everyone remained silent.

"….Scary…" Kero mumbled.

Skipping that attack as well, they decided to play with Yue's energy to see what else Julian could do. The hard part was concentrating because Julian had never used magic before. And all Julian had been able to summon were bubbles, the bow part of Yue's bow and arrow attack (but not the arrow), and a blue glowing string that probably had no significance what so ever. (( -Forshadow!))

"Oh I give up I stink at being Yue! I can't even form Energy into anything!" Julian sighed. "Don't give up Julian! It just takes time!" Sakura said but before she could finish Julian's wings appeared around him and he began to transform.

"Huh?! Julian wait!" But it was too late, Julian's body had now appeared and he had a stern look on his face. "Is everything alright?" Yue asked calmly.

"Julian is having trouble using magic. He can't even fly and it's getting him down." Li explained.

"Tch, such drama for that boy. Just explain to him the feeling of illusion and he'll get used to it. And as for the flying part do what Clow read did to me when I first learned." After saying this Yue transformed back. And Julian began to blink.

"What did my other self say?" he asked.

"He said something about using illusion feeling or something." Li said confused. They all thought for a moment.

"Wait! I think I get it!" Sakura yelped getting out the Illusion card.

"Alright Julian summon up the bow and arrow."

"But I can't!" Julian sobbed.

"Just try!" Madison said encouragingly while videotaping him.

Julian sighed and summoned the bow but once again failed when it came to the arrow. Sakura twirled her wand and called up the Illusion Card and an arrow formed in Julian's other hand. A big smile formed over his face and Madison zoomed in on the site of Yue smiling.

"Now Julian, concentrate long and hard on the site of both the bow and the arrow. Get used to the feeling. Focus on every detail." Sakura stated calmly. Julian closed his eyes and focused.

"Now release that feeling" she continued. Julian obeyed. Sakura returned the illusion back into a card.

"Now try it again and remember that feeling!"

Julian stood for a moment and took in a deep breath and made a hand gesture and surely enough both the bow AND the arrow appeared.

"ALRIGHT! YOU DID IT JULIAN!" Madison giggled. "The boy finally got it!" Kero said jumping.

Julian fired the arrow and re-summoned another. He had been great at aiming because of Yue.

They continued the routine for every one of Yue's attacks until Julian had them all down to the t.

"So now we just need to work on flying! What did Yue say about that?" Li asked trying to remember.

"Something about teaching him the way Clow taught him…" Sakura said turning to Kero. Kero had a sinister look on his face and stared at Julian. Julian stared back in fear and gulped.

Before Julian knew it they were at the top of Readington Tower.

"KERO THIS IS WAY TOO UNSAFE!" Sakura shouted.

"It's the only way! We did this with Yue back in Hong Kong only it was on a cliff!"

"Sakura! If Julian doesn't Fly you can use the fly or float card to catch him!" Li shouted from the other side of the tower. Sakura nodded and looked at Julian.

"On three you jump!" Kero shouted. Julian closed his eyes and trembled and took a deep breath. "O-one!" he mumbled.

"Psyche!!!!" Kero shouted and pushed Julian off the tower.

Julian fell screaming and looked up reaching his arms out he slowly began to realize that he was moving forward instead of down. He was flying!

A/N: I know what you're thinking! "Did it really take her that long to come up with THAT?!"I had writers block gimme a break! Anyhoo, will our heroes find out who is behind switch disappearing? Will Julian have to prove himself in battle? How will Yue defend himself in public NEXT TIME ON YUE AND JULIAN SWITCHED!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Hey Julian! Maybe you should take your crappy cupcakes back to your grandparents' house!" One of the teens had hissed to him in Home Ec. Yue had brought Kero with him and kept him inside Julian's blazer pocket. The bear's tiny head peeped out and Yue looked down at him. "The boy is talking about my cooking now Kero." Yue mumbled as he stirred angrily. Yue hadn't cooked in a long time, but was it really such a big shame that he didn't know how to make cupcakes? Humans were strange.

"Anyway I'll show you the girl I was talking about at the lunch break." He whispered. "Hey Juuuuliaaaaan! How are those cupcakes coming along huh?" the boy and the guys hanging around his table began to snicker and laugh. It was the same boy that gave Yue crap the day before. "What a loser!" one of them giggled. This sparked off Yue's very rare but very scary temper. Nobody was aloud to call Julian a loser except for Kero and Yue!

"Uh oh, that kid's about to get HIS cupcakes turned into crap…" Kero thought to himself ask Yue walked over to the table where the boys were standing. He put both of his hands on the table and leaned over. One particularly close to the cooking knives. All the boys were silent. "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear." Yue said smiling which was not the gentle mellow smile he gave around Sakura occasionally. No this was a more threatening twisted smile which if it were ever seen on Yue's TRUE face, would set off the town's bomb alarm. "Hey LOSER why don't you go away." One of the guys said laughing nervously. "Yeah sunshine! Get away from here before we-"

"Ooooh so now it's SUNSHINE right…" Yue interrupted. "You know if you have something to say you can just tell me instead of giggling behind my back like the little cowards you are!" Yue said with the creepy smile still on his face.

Kero wanted to try and calm Yue down but there were humans present so all he could do was watch.

"Look here Four Eyes if it's a fight you want the" before the boy could finish in a flash of a second Yue grabbed one of the cooking knifes and stabbed the table which was between one of the boy's fingers.

"Here's the thing, if you want to continue this route I have no problem going back to prison, I make bail every time. If you want to fight me like a man go ahead but I think it would make your happy little family cry when they find your body outside pinned to a tree by 666 sapphire blades WAY sharper than this knife! And nobody would ever find out who it was because all the witnesses would have strangely disappeared! And years later they will find their bodies and the cops will be so disturbed at the sight if what had been done to them, that the whole case would surpass the Texas CHAINSAW Massacre! Now do any of you want that?" Yue asked. All of the boys shook their heads no.

"Good than leave me alone and order will be left untouched." Yue said sternly and gently took the knife out of the table and put it back in the holder with the others. All the boys continued to work quietly except for the main one who glared at Yue.

Kero had said nothing at lunch about Yue's "I had a Dream." speech. He had only seen Yue like that three times in his whole life. It happened almost once every 200 years. Moving on, they were outside looking for the girl. Tori was at soccer practice and found it best for Yue not to play. Plus it gave the guardian time to investigate. "I see her Yue." Kero said pointing to Lita who was listening to music one a CD player that was duck taped together. "So what now?" Kero asked.

"I don't think you'll need to hide." Yue said as he walked towards her. Kero waited until he was out of site from the other kids and flew out in front of him.

Lita could sense Magic approaching her way and opened her eyes to find the gray headed boy with glasses standing in front of her with a small animal with wings on his shoulder. "Aww! Cute stuffed animal! Where'd you get him?" she asked faking a smile.

"Cut the human act girly! We know you're not one!" Kero shouted and pointed to her. Lita leaned against the tree and looked to the side nervously.

"Who are you?" Yue asked calmly. "What is your REAL name?"

"My real name IS Lita. It has been for the past 200 years since I was born." Yue and Kero looked at each other. "Why did you come here?" Kero asked.

"My master made me come here. Since my brother died he's…I don't think I'm supposed to be talking to you." She said beginning to scoot away from the tree. Yue took her by the wrist gently to keep her from leaving but she gasped and looked at him as if he was planning to kill her. He let go after seeing her expression and she began to run but tripped. She turned around and looked at Kero for a while and tears began to swell up but she turned her head before they could see them come out of her eyes. She got up and began to run. "Just don't get involved with me you too! I might get in trouble I'm sorry!" she called back.

Kero watched her run and then looked down. "Hey she left her CD player." He said flying down and trying to pick it up. Yue bent down and took it and then looked at it.

"Wow talk about ghetto, this thing looks about as old as she is!" Kero said flying back on to his shoulder. Yue looked up to where she ran.

"What is it?" Kero asked.

"Why…Did she look at me like that?" Yue asked himself. Kero heard and then shrugged. "I dunno, but we're gonna find out don't worry."

A/N: For those of you reading NO I do not intend to make a romance for Yue and Lita no matter how much you want it! Write a fanfic about this fanfic! Lita is just a temp Character. Sure maybe there will be some flirting near the end or something but no "I wanna marry or make love to you" stuff. And sorry I sound so mean right now….Alright if you readers out there want a romance I tell you what, you message me or leave a review protesting and I might do it. If not than you really must not want it THAT badly. Plus it's a fanfic I know I making a huge political issue out of it. Anyhoo, Why is Lita so jumpy? Why did she stare at Kero? What events are in store for our heroes? Will Kero get pudding? NEXT TIME ON I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Ehem…Sorry YUE AND JULIAN SWITCHED!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

After school the guardians walked to Sakura's house with Tori. (Tori was riding his bike and usually Julian was on with him but Yue passed.) "You guys have any luck?" Tori asked. Both looked up at him and shook their heads.

"Well we DID get her name and know that her master might be behind all this mess. AND we got her CD player!" Kero said. As usual he put a happy face on a sticky situation.

Once they arrived at the house, they all saw Sakura standing on the porch. "KERO! YUE!" Sakura shouted running up to them. She had a worried look on her face. Yue knelt down. "What is it?"

"Windy is gone! She transformed out of her Card and left! And she hasn't returned!" Sakura began to cry on his shoulder. Yue looked up at Kero. "I think we'd better figure something out before this gets out of hand…"

The plan for the next day was to follow Lita no matter what she did or how fast she ran. During the school day, Yue sat in class quietly.

The punk in the back didn't say anything or do anything to taunt him.

As the teacher went on about the Pythagorean Theorem, Yue looked from his paper to Lita and noticed her arm was bruised badly, not only that there were some bruises on her leg and what looked like a scratch on her neck.

The rest of the day was slow as both Kero and Yue waited for it to be over. It was now English class, Yue remembered that he was still Julian and Julian was still in his body. He quickly took out a piece of paper from Julian's notebook and wrote a letter and folded it and handed it to Kero under the desk.

Kero opened it and it read "Make sure if I transform Julian knows that he can't attack unless she attacks first and also make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Yue put the pen under the desk so Kero could write back. Tori looked over and saw Kero and Yue note passing and shook his head. Kero handed the paper back to Yue and it read: "Actually I think it will be the opposite, Julian wouldn't hurt a fly as much as a girl! I'm afraid he might get the tar beaten out of him!"

Yue smirked and wrote back and Kero read it.

"Right that was stupid on my part, tell him to not be such a loser and fight back. Anyway, I'm just tired of being in his body, I don't know how much longer I can take wearing this stupid uniform and these damn glasses." Knowing it was unlike Yue to tell how he was feeling, Kero understood the fact that Julian DID look like a nerd. Yue leaned under his desk and looked at Kero who had drawn a funny cartoon of Julian and his oversized glasses with a bow tie and ears. Yue did a small chuckle while Kero did a rather loud snicker. The teacher turned around.

"Julian is something funny?" she asked sternly.

Yue coughed and faked his 'Julian Voice' "No ma'am. I'm happy n' stuff!" he replied.

Kero tried hard not to laugh and more giggling came out. The class turned to him looking confused.

Yue for the first time was also trying not to laugh. Why was it he could remain serious through the most flamboyant situations but not keep himself under control for a simple reason?

Yue finally got a hold of him self and kicked the desk's leg which was right next to Kero to shut him up.

Tori had been watching the whole thing. Yue was acting strange, maybe it was because he was around Kero. The two acted like brothers, friends and rivals all in one when they were together.

It was dark and rainy outside and class was almost over. Lita looked half asleep on the other side of the room. Finally after 50 minutes of learning pointless lessons in grammar, the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

Yue and Kero had followed Lita off the school grounds while Tori went to get Sakura. It wasn't easy though, Lita was a fast runner even when carrying a book bag over her shoulder. Yue was so used to flying that when running he lacked…Dexterity…. But luckily Kero could keep up with her. It was not raining and they were downtown in an alley. "STOP!" Kero shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Lita shouted fearfully, she turned a corner and Kero followed her. After turning he found her at a halt. Yue caught up and caught his breath and then looked up. Lita had finally stopped running and was standing in front of him! The punk who had been picking on Yue at school!

"Lita what did you do?" he hissed.

"They chased me here I didn't mean to…" The boy smacked her across the face and looked up at Kero and Yue's shocked faces as Lita fell to the ground.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Kevin." He said summoning up a red staff with a sinister symbol at the top.

"This is Lita my slave." He said pointing to her on the ground with his staff. Lita pushed herself up and transformed. She looked the same only she had a green native looking outfit on and insect wings that were transparent.

Sakura had used the fly card and had taken Madison with her to find Kero and Yue. "There they are! In that alley over there!" Madison said to Sakura who nodded and flew down at Kero's side.

"Kero! Yue! What's going on?!" Sakura asked as she landed on the ground. Madison had her camera with her and was filming the whole thing.

"So this is the new owner of the Clow Cards? This should be easy." Kevin uttered.

"What do you want?!" Sakura asked.

"What I now possess two of." Kevin stated holding up both Windy and Switch.

"How come I didn't sense anything from you?" Yue asked.

"And how come you weren't a new student along with Lita?" Tori chimed in. (He had joined up when Sakura and Madison had.)

Kevin laughed. "I shield myself for protection against my enemies. So you would have never known. And it took years to get the spell right to draw in the cards. I've been here since before the new master of the cards was even selected. Waiting for when the time was right and when to use Lita."

Lita looked down.

"Her previous master was weak as was the other vessel created. They stood in the way of my plans so I had to get rid them." Kevin hissed as he glared at her.

"Her brother didn't agree to his purpose anyway." Kevin stated as he looked back over to Sakura.

"And what is that purpose?" Yue mumbled angrily as looked at Lita.

"What you and that stupid creature were created for, to serve the superior being and nothing more."

Sakura gasped. "THAT IS NOT TRUE! Kero and Yue are my friends and Clow Reed NEVER thought like that!" she shouted.

"Clow was insane to think that a creation could be equal to the Master! Lita knows her place in life! That's the only reason she's not dead like her partner and previous master!"

Kero transformed into his true form and roared. "That's enough!"

"I agree." Kevin stated. "Lita you know what to do." Lita looked at Kero sadly and summoned two bright green orbs and threw them at Kero's feet. They exploded on contact but luckily the lion had jumped far back before they had landed.

Yue decided it was time to transform. The wings surrounded him and then revealed his true form. "Hey guys what's up?" Julian asked in a friendly tone. Everyone fainted for a second. "Julian we're gonna need your help to protect Sakura." Kerberos stated.

Sakura took out one of her cards and looked at it for a minute she held out her wand and called it out. "Shot card!" the card transformed into the spirit but then was drawn to Kevin forcefully and changed back into a card.

"Every time you use a card it will come to me. That is the spell you might as well just give them to me." Kevin laughed.

Meanwhile Lita kept attacking Kero and Julian. "Lita stop! I know you don't want this!" Kerberos called as he kept dodging the attacks and blowing some a way with a mild flame that he blew from his mouth. "Julian do something!" Julian blinked for a minute and then summoned up the bow and arrow.

"NOT THAT ONE WE DON'T WANT TO KILL HER!" Kero shouted.

"Oops Sorry!" Julian shouted and waved it away. What was he to do?! Almost ALL of Yue's attacks were deadly!

"Ooooh! I dunno I dunno I dunno!" Julian said jumping up and down.

"Wow if that is Julian's true form it's certainly a lot less dangerous." Kevin thought to himself. He looked back over at Sakura and tapped his staff on the ground. A red glowing triangle appeared under his feet. "It's time for you to leave this world Sakura." He hissed.

"Says you!" a voice called from behind.

A/N: I know I know I know!!! It sounds cheesy n' stuff! But once you think about it weren't the shows like that? That's why I wrote it this way. Because I noticed in the show they have a huge discussion before the action and than a surprise with the twist and then the lesson. I AM aware that it's beginning to sound like the 2nd movie where that card would steal Sakura's cards, but there is one big difference, Kevin can only take them when activated. There are other holes in this story that I have to patch up. I know that I made a lot of errors in the last chapter. I DID get a good suggestion about Yue and Julian going to Therapy.(thank you Spirit1) I might make that my next story. Only it will be a lot crazier and stuff. Also I am aware on my lack of details on the characters. Lita is short and rounded but in shape and looks well…Mexican. And Kevin has typical ccs brown hair; he has normal skin tone and dresses in a sorcerer's robe. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. How will Sakura defeat this new and cruel enemy?! What can Julian do to help?! Will Lita be freed from her prick of a master?!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Kevin turned around to find a boy dressed in a green Chinese robe holding a sword with a large tassel hanging from it.

"Li!" Sakura shouted with joy. He had made it after all.

"It's the brat!" Kero shouted excitedly. Li scolded the lion for a moment and then looked at the sorcerer.

"It won't help you Sakura. As long as you try to use a card it will become mine. And I have much more experience than your friends here." Kevin hissed. Sakura looked at Li who was about to attack.

"Gods of thunder answer my call!!!" Li shouted throwing a paper talisman up and hitting it with his sword.

"Li don't!!!!" Sakura shouted. Kevin shielded the lightning and then absorbed it into his hands and fired it back at him. "I BELIEVE THIS IS YOURS!" he shouted as the ball of lighting knocked Li aside and pushed him up against the brick wall.

"Li! Sakura shouted she was about to run to him but two arms rapped around her and held her back. Sakura looked up. It was Julian. He was finally acting like a guardian..

"Julian what are you doing?!"

"Sakura I don't think I'm supposed to let you get close to the enemy! Yue left me a note!"

Sakura looked over at Li who was struggling to get up. Julian let go of Sakura and stood in front of her. "What are you doing Julian?" Sakura asked looking up. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to fight!" he said determined.

"Julian…"Sakura mumbled worriedly. Kevin lifted an eyebrow. "You can't fool me I know all that is behind that body is nothing more than an inexperienced human soul." Kevin hissed sinisterly. Julian ignored the comment and summoned up Yue's ice blade attack.

Kevin summoned a shield up and reversed the attack towards Julian and Sakura. Julian quickly picked up Sakura and flew out of the way.

"This won't do anything! I can't just waste Yue's magic doing attacks that won't work!" Julian stated.

Lita had no idea what exactly her master wanted her to do. Other than try to kill Yue which she had been procrastinating until Kevin had finally noticed.

"Lita! You know what to do!" Kevin shouted at her snapping her out of the spacing out. Lita looked over at Yue and shook her head. She had been asked to do a lot of things but never kill anybody.

"Lita do as I say." Kevin hissed as he approached her slowly. Lita continued to shake her head and closed her eyes. "Lita I will tell you one more time…Get rid of the guardians." When Lita opened her eyes Kevin was right in her face. She looked down and remembered that it was she who was carrying the Change card. She looked at Kevin in his eyes and took it out and threw it over to Julian who was up in the air. Taking one hand away from Sakura, he caught it and stared at it blankly.

"Pretty…"

"Julian! She wants you to switch with Yue!"

"But that won't do anything!"

Sakura took her wand and called on the card anyway as fast as she could while Lita summoned up a wall of Yellow and Green to distract Kevin from attracting the card back.

"CHANGE! TURN YUE AND JULIAN BACK TO NORMAL!" wind surrounded Julian and a pair of wings surrounded him. Sakura had fallen but Kerberos had caught her just in time. The wings opened back up and revealed a boy with glasses in a school uniform.

"So what did it work?" Julian asked in the back to normal friendly tone.

"HE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Sakura shouted in rejoice.

"Now transform into Yue!" Kero shouted. Julian did as was told and Yue appeared with his arms crossed. He looked around and at himself and felt his hair and sighed. Kevin glared at Lita who slowly backed away.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura shouted.

Kevin turned to Sakura. "SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! SHE IS A SLAVE JUST LIKE THE TWO GUARDIANS YOU OWN!"

He turned back to Lita. "And when slaves begin to disobey, they become useless and in the way." Lita gasped. She he had said the same thing to her brother before he had passed.

Kerberos flew in front of her and growled. "You don't touch her!"

Kevin smirked and waved his staff and a huge ball of black flame appeared and knocked the lion aside. "Guardians are always inferior to the master remember that."

From behind ice blades fired but reflected right off of Kevin's body. Kevin turned to find Yue in the air. "You are getting annoying both of you. I didn't come here to start a long battle I just came here to obtain the Star Cards and rid this place of your pesky master!"

Kevin hit the ground with his staff and a heavy black aura began to surround both guardians.

"Kero Yue!" Sakura shouted. Both guardians fell to the ground and went in shock as if they had just been shot in the heart. "It's the drainage spell!" Li mumbled while grunting.

"Draining spell?!" Sakura turned.

Li nodded. "It takes up the majority of attack magic from the target. Kero and Yue won't be able to attack because their magic will be too low!"

Sakura gasped at the news and waved her wand. "SHIELD!" she called on the card but it was attracted to Kevin who caught it. "Keep them coming it will only benefit me."

The spell was finish and both guardians began to moan. Lita ran up and summoned a green ball of energy to try and hit Kevin but he scraped the ground with his staff and a wall of black flame began to approach and surrounded her in a circle.

Kevin hovered over to her. "After all I've done for you"

"Oh shut it Kevin you haven't done squat for me!" Lita shouted interrupting. With that Kevin grabbed her wrist and black energy that looked like electricity began to shock her. Lita fell to her knees screaming.

"Don't get high and mighty with me! You are and always will be-"

"SHE SAID SHUT IT PUNKASS!"

Kevin turned and found Yue standing right behind him facing the ground.

"And what are you going to do with hardly any magic?"

Yue slowly looked up and held up a long blue glowing string. (remember? eh?eh?nudges from chapter 3?)

"I will give you one more chance to shut up and leave us alone and that goes for Lita." Yue said with a tired, annoyed look on his face.

"That is the most pathetic scare attempt I have ever seen in my life. Once I'm finished with her I will deal with you next." Kevin turned not noticing Yue wrapping the string tightly around both his hands.

Yue quickly ran up and wrapped it around his neck and began to choke Kevin severely. Kevin tried to lift Yue off of the ground but Yue slid his feet to the side and pulled down to keep from getting off. Yue's eyes began to glow blue as the last of his energy was focused on his last attempt and a huge bolt of energy shocked the sorcerer and knocked him out. Yue let go and fell to the ground and sighed.

"Seal him away Sakura." He commanded while closing his eyes.

"H-how do I do that?" she asked holding her staff close.

"_For the crimes you did commend, you are to pay, and for that you will be sent, to a never ending place_." Kerberos coughed while getting up all shaky.

Sakura chanted the words and added "seal away" and with that wind surrounded Kevin's body and dragged him down into the ground and he disappeared.

"It's over." Sakura sighed as the cards that had been taken from her floated back to her and began to flutter around her. Sakura giggled and Li limped his way towards her side.

((Good news and bad news I GOT A JOB! That is why it took so long to finish this chapter. Yes there is more to come and it should be a lot quicker than this chapter. And less cheesy and dramatic. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I am still alive and kicking! Next time! Where will Lita go? What do our hero's plan to do after this? What was the lesson learned? What did Yue learn? The resolution next time on CardCaptors! Ch7!))


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Sakura!" Madison shouted running over to her. Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Madison?! Where were you?!"

"Oh I was waiting with Tori by that building over there. Great news! I got the whole thing on tape! It will look just like a real movie!"

Sakura and both guardians tripped. Tori ran out to his little sister as well. Yue ran up and jumped and smacked him on the top of the head.

"Feel free to step in anytime!" Yue said crossing his arms. Tori rubbed his head. "Sorry! I didn't want to cramp your style!"

Yue blew his bangs out of his face but they just fell back into place. Kero transformed back into his stuffed animal form and flew over at Sakura's side.

"Phew man! At least it's over now! I thought we were done for. Especially since the brat hardly did anything!" Li glared at the stuffed toy. "WHAT WAS THAT FUR BALL?!"

"Meh heh! You were knocked aside like a fly!"

"I didn't see you acting any better!"

While Kero and Li continued to bicker Yue turned and found Lita staring at the ground where her master had vanished.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked.

Lita's head popped up and looked at him. "He's not coming back." Yue said staring dryly at her like he did to everybody else. "So what now?" she asked in deep thought. It was more as if she were asking herself. Yue remained silent.

"HEY! YOU DID GOOD TOO GIRLY!" shouted Kero cheerfully popping up out of nowhere. Lita gasped and then smiled.

"Hey your not too bad when your not summoning up a huge ball of energy to fire at us." The teddy bear continued.

Lita smiled looked away.

Sakura walked up to her with a gentle expression on her face. "My name's Sakura! Kero told me your name is Lita! That's a nice name!" she said smiling.

"She has the coolest wings too! Oh the number of costumes that would match those!" Madison screeched filming up and down at Lita.

"So you're Lita huh? You know how much trouble y AhhhhI means nice to meet you!" before Sakura's big brother could finish Yue had pinched the back of Tori's neck to change his mind.

"One of these days I'm going to have to teach you to talk with your mouth Yue!" Tori mumbled rubbing his neck.

Lita decided to break from her shyness and chimed in. "So is this what you really look like Yue?"

Returning from the glare that he had exchanged with Tori, Yue nodded.

"Wow…You look a lot…" Lita paused for a moment. Everybody listened in for her opinion. "Older!"

Everybody tripped and Kero began to crack up laughing and Yue crossed his arms and shook his head.

Later that evening everybody went back to Sakura's house. Yue remained in his true form but only because Lita had requested him too however he remained in the corner while everybody else sat around Lita asking her questions.

"So what's popular where you come from Lita?" Madison asked filming her documentary on the poor girl. "Um…Soccer?" Lita answered trying to think of something at the top of her head.

Yue's hands flinched when he heard the dreadful and embarrassing word.

"Maybe you should teach Yue how to play! He could sure use the help." Tori snickered.

Yue rolled his eyes. "And somebody should teach you how to shut your mouth." Yue calmly stated with his eyes closed.

"Your mom!" Tori spouted back.

"Your face!" Yue shot right back like a bullet from a plate of steal. This was so unlike him to argue in such an immature manner.

"Yue are you alright? You and Tori haven't been getting along lately." Sakura stated looking slightly worried.

"It's fine…" Yue said sighing. It was only the fact that he had been dealing with Tori for over two days and he was sick of him. How did Sakura deal with him every day?!

"So what are you going to do now?" Li asked Lita. Lita shook her head. "I don't know. I'll probably go back home though since I no longer have to live here." She replied.

"You can always stay with us!" Sakura stated with liveliness. Lita politely refused. "I think I'll just have to figure out a way to get back on my own feet. That way I won't end up in the same boat again."

Lita stood up and walked over to Yue. She gently picked up his hair and yanked on it lightly a couple of times. Yue gave a cross look at first but then just rolled his eyes.

Lita continued to do it while the others stared at her blankly.

"Having fun?" Yue asked dryly. Lita giggled. "I haven't seen hair this long since forever!"

Kero flew over next to Lita. "I bet Yue here holds the world record for the longest hair!" he bellowed.

Madison quickly ran to join the two." We should dye it or something! Ooh! I bet it would look good in corn braids!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Yue interrupted grabbing his hair and throwing it back behind his shoulders.

Lita sighed. "Well…I guess I'd better get going. I have a lot to figure out."

"It was nice meeting you Lita. Come back to Readington to visit sometime!"

Everybody said goodbye except for Yue who remained in the corner with his eyes closed and arms crossed. That was until Lita ran up and gave him a fat kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Yue! Thanks for being my knight in shining armor! Keep that up and you just might score a cute girl! I fell for it!" she joked. Yue's face was red but he coughed as if he didn't care. "Just stay out of trouble." He replied patting her on the shoulder.

And with that Lita walked out the door and flew off leaving behind a trail of bright green fairy dust. Sakura and the others waved and then shut the door.

"Wehehell Yue! Who'd thought you'd be such a lady killer!" Kero laughed.

"Man she was all over you and now she has to go! Meh there are plenty of fish in the sea huh Yue?" Tori asked sarcastically. Yue looked over at him. "Your just jealous because my superior looks beat that of both you and Julian combined." Yue said smirking. "I'm returning to my borrowed form. I'm tired."

Yue transformed into Julian whose big eyes popped open. "RIGHT I'M READY TO FIGHT! IT'S UP TO ME TO TAKE YUE'S PLACE!" Julian shouted striking a martial arts pose. Tori tripped. "Julian the fight's over! Everything is back to normal…For now…." Tori explained.

"For now? Tori you always have to make it sound like something even worse is about to happen! I can't think of anything worse than suffering the embarrassment of being inside Yue's body!" Julian fussed like a little kid.

"It's good to have you back pal." Tori said throwing his arm around Julian's neck and scrubbing his head. Julian began to laugh. "Oh come on Yue wasn't THAT bad was he?" Julian asked.

"Well let me put it this way…Tomorrow you may wake up to a few changes!" Tori replied.

(Fin)

A/N: See? Told you it wouldn't take long! Aaanyhoo, just remember I tend to stick to the innocent show diologue however I sometimes break the rules. I am writing extra's for this story so the movie may be over but the special features are still at work! Stay tuned! And thanks for reading Yue and Julian Switched!


	8. Chapter 8

Yue and Julian Switched!

(The secret food fight Scene)

Tori began to laugh some more while Yue quietly reached for the plastic spoon and dipped it in the chocolate putting and flicked some in Tori's face. Tori immediately stopped and wiped some off and looked at Yue, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"You didn't…" Tori hissed under his breath. Yue opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I do whatever it takes to shut somebody up."

"Yue don't mess with me alright? I'm not Kero." While saying this Tori took some apple sauce and threw it on Yue's shirt. "That's how I roll mister moon guardian."

Yue looked at the shirt. Technically it was Julian's but still the action was insulting.

"You want to play that way fine with me." Yue groused and picked up the half orange from his tray and squeezed the juice all over Tori's head. (By this time many of the other students were watching the actions taking place)

"Oh man I wish you were in your true form that way this could be more effective!" Tori grabbed Yue's pudding and threw it at him. Yue quickly ducked and it hit another student in the back. It was on. The student picked up a muffin and threw it at Tori's face. Yue began to laugh evilly but then felt Chocolate milk pour all over his head.

"Aaaah!" Yue shook his head and drops of milk flew everywhere. He stood up and grabbed Tori's soda and shook it and pulled the tab at the student. All the other students began to laugh at the scene.

"Anybody else?!" Yue shouted in victory. Tori tackled him down and smeared peanut butter and jelly all over the side of Yue's face. Yue smacked Tori's arm away and got him in a headlock. The students began to cheer since this was the first time they had ever seen Julian fight.

Yue continued to drag Sakura's older brother to the table and he quickly grabbed one of the girl's dessert cakes and smeared it down the front of Tori's face. The girl didn't mind she handed Yue the rest of her lunch to ignite the fight.

Yue took advantage and poured the girl's apple juice all over the victim's head.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Tori shouted finally breaking from the headlock. He tried to get up but slipped from all the liquid that had been spilt on the floor. Finally catching himself he began to run after Yue.

Yue jumped up over the table on the other side and grabbed some grapes. He put one in his mouth and spat it back out at Tori.

"Aw man that's just plain gross!" Tori shouted wiping the spit off of his cheek. He took a straw from another students soda and slurped some liquid and held it in and fired it at Yue. Some of it had gotten on Yue's sleeve but he managed to slip and fall before the rest could hit him. The guardian struggled and got back up with his glasses crooked. Tori grabbed a whole apple and threw it at him.

Yue round-house kicked it back at him and quickly grabbed some ramen noodles and took some from the bowl and threw them at Tori's shirt.

(Note: At this time people could care less if their food is used.)

Many of the other students began to choose a side. Yue now had an army of students throwing food at Tori as did Tori at Yue.

The countless laughing and screaming of girls and boys across the cafeteria scared away many of the teachers. Tori prepared to throw some pineapple slices at Yue, who had jumped and run across the table and jumped on top of him and stuffed a blueberry muffin in Tori's mouth. "Like that human?!" Yue hissed evilly in Tori's ear. Tori tackled Yue on the floor and ripped off his glasses and smeared them in milk that was on the floor.

Yue was aware of the disadvantage that this caused and quickly backed up into a girl who was involved in the epic battle of food.

Tori had found a can of grape soda that was half full and had swung it back and forwards to spill it on the enemy. Yue quickly grabbed the girl behind him and dragged her in front of him. The girl was laughing hysterically as Yue tried to hold her in place. He too was chuckling at the fact that his hand was up her shirt and it was a personal amusement. Grape soda splashed on her and Yue quickly grabbed the chocolate ice cream that was in her hands. "Who's side are you on miss?" he asked her smiling.

"I don't know!" she said giggling. Yue began to smear it on her leg.

"EEK! YOURS! YOURS!" Yue stopped and threw it at Tori. Tori had some cracker crumbs in his hand and some strawberry jello. He grabbed a lunch tray and piled it on and catapulted it through the air.

The girl squeeled and tried to get out of the way but Yue continued to hold her back. "No you stay here! I need you!" he snickered. The jello landed on the girl's uniform and Yue finally let go. Tori was now unarmed and it was his turn to attack.

As bits and pieces of food flew through the air Yue grabbed a fruit cup and took out two soft apples and once more tackled Tori down and tried to stuff them in his mouth. Tori grabbed Yue by his arms and sat up and got him right where he wanted him.

It was his time to shine, he had pulled the legendary move. THE WET WILLY!

Tori took his water bottle and drank some. He put his two index fingers in his mouth and then stuck the moist monsters in Yue's ears!

"EWWW!"

"Relax Yue it's just water!"

"IT'S WATER! THAT WAS IN YOUR MOUTH! THAT MAKES IT SSSSSPIT!!!!!" Yue said shoving Tori out of the way.

The battle continued for a whole hour…Its epic legend is remembered today at Readington High School. We will never forget those who sacrificed their lunches to choose the side that they believed in. We will remember….


End file.
